What If?
by OnceUponJessie
Summary: What if Holly's date succeed and they start dating? Holly is still crushing on Gail but will Gail say something to confess her feelings? And if she did will there be good ending? There will be Holly backstory as to what lead her to be the profession she is now. Will their relationship be on the rocks or smooth?


Gail and Holly

What if Holly got along with her date and end up dating her while Gail is drown in jealousy?

Ch 1

Holly looked at her watch as she put on a black jacket covering her green flannel shirt, she looked at the mirror and smiled she look good. Today was the date her friends set her up with because they said her life was too plain, she was always working and they said they need some fun. Holly wanted to oppose, she liked her life and she was crushing on someone but they wouldn't believe her so she only obediently went to the date they arranged. As she arrived to Penny's, she looked everywhere but she didn't see her date yet but she did saw someone that made her heart start beating fast. Gail. Gail. Gail.

Holly sighed as she saw Gail, she was never attracted to the girls at 15 Division but there was something about Gail that draws her in like a magnet. Holly focused on Gail, her smile which was rare because Gail is a closed off person she doesn't show her emotions that much but when she does smile it brights up everything. Then her beautiful golden locks, second comes her stubborn attitude and the monologue of being a cat. Everything made Holly chuckle and laugh so hard, she was falling hard and fast she just can't stop but the problem is she doesn't want to. As she was deep in her thoughts, her phone beeped showing a message. She pulled it out of her jacket and looked, it was from her noisy friend: "Hols, your date is coming! Be nice to her and don't freak her out." Holly smirked and laughed softly, her friends can be a jerk sometimes.

Gail looked at the bar's entrance every minute now as she saw the couple in front of her, they were so annoying and too touchy. She was starting to get bored as she saw Holly walked in. Holly, she been hanging out with her a lot these days she was never comfortable with hanging out with anyone. Gail hated people but Holly, hanging out with her was fun and she made her do things she wouldn't do on a regular basis. The batting cages was the most fun she had in years, she hasn't laugh that hard for a long time. Holly was fun, she didn't know about her past and didn't judge her, she just manage to tear down the walls Gail put up. Gail walked up the bar next to Holly as she said: "I am so bored, these two are being annoying and too touchy how about I get this round and you get the next one?" Gail pulled out her wallet to pay as Holly stopped her: "Actually...I'm here with someone." Gail stopped as she ordered a drink saying: "Sorry, as in someone someone or just someone?" Holly chuckled as she saw her date just walked in, her date is stunning. She has long amber hair and a slim body, she was wearing a black button up shirt matching with a skirt. Holly smiled as she said: "Thanks for the drink." Holly walked to her date and hugged her as they sat down, Gail looked at them sending hateful glares at the date.

Holly smiled as she said: "Hey you look beautiful." The girl chuckled as she said: "Nice pick up line Holly." Holly laughed as she said: "Its true and all honesty, how you know my name and I don't know yours?" Her date chuckled as she flipped her hair aside and said: "My name is Katherine, you want to guess what I do?" Holly smiled and said: "Sure why not?" Katherine smiled as she said: "Well its pretty obvious I save lives." Holly laughed loudly causing Gail to look over at them drowning the drinks faster than all the others, Holly smiled and answered: "You a doctor? A cardiologist?" Katherine looked at Holly and beamed: "You are smart." Holly chuckled as she drink a sip of her drink: "I'm right so where is my prize?" Katherine chuckled and grabs Holly by her jacket collar, their faces was so close Holly could smell the intriguing perfume on Katherine. Katherine smiled and clash her lips onto Holly, she tilt her head sideways to explore deeper into her mouth neither one of them want to let go of their lips as Gail glare fiercely into the kissing couple. Gail felt the blood in her system boiling as she slam her fist on the table causing everyone to jump.


End file.
